This is a renewal application from Christian Brothers University (CBU) in Memphis, TN, the lead institution of the Mid-South Coalition for Minority Health International Research (MHIRT). The Mid-South Coalition includes faculty at St. Jude Children's Research Hospital (SJCRH) and three other Universities located in Memphis: LeMoyne-Owen College, Rhodes College, and the University of Memphis. With continued funding to support the MHIRT Program, qualified students and faculty from the Mid-South Coalition will continue to be provided an opportunity to conduct research in Brazil or Uganda. This type of research has the potential to not only make a real difference in the health care of under-served populations, but also to enhance the collaborations between professionals in Brazil, Uganda, and the U.S. Previously funded projects in Uganda have investigated: 1) access to health care and utilization of microinsurance vehicles; 2) incidence of malaria as well as the promotion of the use of bed nets for malaria prevention; and client perceptions of a personal accident policy and effect on their lifestyle. Students have participated in both clinical, basic science and conservation projects in Brazil. These projects have included neuroanatomical studies of visually associated sub cortical pathways, expression of heat shock proteins as indicators of environmental pollution, and anxiety disorders. Through academic programs in their home institutions, students that have a desire for global awareness and public health issues will have an opportunity to acquire basic skills needed to conduct research and participate in a research project at an international site. Students will progress in their knowledge of research and research techniques beginning in their freshman year by participating in seminars, workshops and academic courses. During the summer between the junior and senior year, they will conduct their research at an international site. Upon returning to the U.S. students will present their research at local or national meetings. By providing students this opportunity, undergraduate minority students will gain insight into laboratory techniques, clinical procedures, literature and medical records review, and the application of basic science techniques in medical research. Students, once provided with specialized training that complements their current academic studies, will continue to succeed and will select biomedical, biobehavioral and clinical research careers that will contribute to eliminating health disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable]